


The Fellowship Accord

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gang AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One reason the little Fellowship accord should not work is Gimli Borinson has beef with another member of the team, Legolas Oropherson of the Oropherson Drug Cartel. Word on the street is their daddies still have some bad blood between them from a deal gone wrong years ago. Their daddies being Glóin Borinson, honoured friend and cousin of Dain Grórson and a legendry Arms Dealer in his own right, and Thranduil Oropherson the Big Boss of the Oropherson Drug Cartel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fellowship Accord

**Author's Note:**

> This started because I (think I was drunk?) was having a conversation with one of my friends about how everyone in Mirkwood seems to be stoned all the time. And then for some reason I was like 'LSD- Legolas in the Sky with Diamonds!!' and then I couldn't stop laughing. And this happened. I'm not sure if I'm going to write anything else for it or not, so I'll do some clarification things in the end notes.

They’re not going to work. Their quirky little group. They’re just not going to work. They’re too different, but too alike at the same time. They’ve got too much history, but not enough. They’re just never going to work.

Grumpy, stumpy, bearded Gimli Borinson of the Durin Family, the most notable arms dealers Middle-earth has to offer. All the big name gunrunners are linked to the Durin Family somehow, and stumpy little Gimli is closer than most, being a close cousin of the Big Boss, Dain Grórson. Stumpy Little Gimli stands at 5’3 and carries himself like God Himself should worship him. Stumpy Little Gimli is 19 going on 27 and he’s more proud of that than most would be. Don’t let his height or his age fool you, there is a reason his daddy ain’t too worried about him going off on his own with tentative allies, and it ain’t cos his daddy don’t love him.

One reason the little _Fellowship_ accord should not work is Gimli Borinson has beef with another member of the team, Legolas Oropherson of the Oropherson Drug Cartel. Word on the street is their daddies still have some bad blood between them from a deal gone wrong years ago. Their daddies being Glóin Borinson, honoured friend and cousin of Dain Grórson and a legendry Arms Dealer in his own right, and Thranduil Oropherson the Big Boss of the Oropherson Drug Cartel.

Pretty-boy, stickman Legolas Oropherson knows how to play the game and has been playing since birth. His daddy is the Big Boss of the Cartel, he is linked by blood to the Elmoson Drug Cartel, and he’s made himself indispensable to the Melianjarson Bar and Brewery Company and their cover brand Lúthienjarson Hospital, and he is the best friend of the _Fellowship’_ s unofficial leader, Aragorn Elendilson, who happens to be the adopted son of Elrond Melianjarson and promised to Elrond’s daughter, Arwen. All in all, he’s a pretty important man. Pretty-boy Legolas stands at 6’4 and carries himself like he knows he’s the greatest thing in existence, and what’s more, he doesn’t need you to tell him so. Pretty-boy Legolas is 23 going on 17 and he knows just how to use that to his advantage. Don’t let his age and his pretty-boy looks fool you, Legolas is one of the best shots in the world, beaten only by a small few, including his father.

Happy, helpful, adorable, little Peregrin (Pippin) Took of the Took/Brandybuck Drug Cartel. Adorable Little Peregrin happens to be one of the Big Bosses in the Took/Brandybuck Drug Cartel. Adorable Little Pippin stands at 5’1 and carries himself like a lord among men. Adorable Little Pippin is 16 going on 13, and he’s rather chuffed. Don’t let his young age fool you, he has been getting into and out of trouble since he was barely old enough to walk, more importantly, he started selling drugs at the age of ten, and has never looked back.

Smart, sensible, strong-willed, little Meriadoc (Merry) Brandybuck of the Took/Brandybuck Drug Cartel. Smart Little Meriadoc happens to be the other Big Boss of the Took/Brandybuck Drug Cartel. Smart Little Meriadoc stands at 5’0 and lets himself blend in with his surroundings, no one sees him unless he wants them to. Smart Little Merry is 17 going on 13, and he’s got no problems with this. Don’t let his youth fool you, he was right alongside Pippin in every instance of trouble, and they started their cartel together in the playground at school. While they’d prefer not to have to kill anyone (it makes quite a mess don’t you know?) they’re not above it.

Content, well off, little Frodo Baggins of the Baggins/Gamgee Shy Away From the World holiday village and a Big Boss of the Bag End Boys, the makers of the best fraudulent credentials in Middle-Earth. Content Little Frodo stands at 4’9 and often can’t tell whether he’s comfortable in his own skin or not. He’s 20 going on 21 and excited at the prospect. Underestimate him once and you’ll never get the chance to do it a second time.

Loyal, lovable, little Samwise (Sam) Gamgee of the Baggins/Gamgee Shy Away From the World holiday village and a Big Boss of the Bag End Boys. Lovable Little Sam stands at 4’9 and is very good at blending in with the shadows when he doesn’t want to stand out. He’s 24 going on 18 and he’s not troubled by this in the least. Hurt Frodo and Sam’s face will be the last thing you ever see, that’s a promise.

Righteous, arrogant, Big Brother Boromir Egalmothson, son of Director Denethor Egalmothson of GNDR, the Guns and Narcotics Department of Regulations. That’s right. Feds. Some of the biggest names in the drug and arms dealing circles and they’re thrown in with a cop. Who thought this would be a good idea again? Big Brother Boromir stands at 6’2 and carries himself like a prince. He’s 24 going on 30 and he’s ready for the big leagues. As his father’s favoured son, he is used to getting his way, and he doesn’t know the meaning of surrender.

Ragged, silent, humble, wingfoot Aragorn Elendilson of the Dúnedain, the most black of the black ops, they answer to no one. Wingfoot Aragorn stands at 6’4 and blends in with his surroundings, you see him when he wants you to and that is that. He’s 25 going on 50 and he’d rather not be. Raised by Elrond Melianjarson, his skillset is formidable, and his importance is unrivalled. The preferred Director for GNDR, the brother of Elladan and Elrohir Melianjarson and the betrothed of Arwen Lúthiensdottir, best friend of Legolas Oropherson, head of the Dúnedain Wingfoot Aragorn is rather irreplaceable. This does not keep him from throwing himself head first into the thick of trouble, much to everyone’s horror.

Tireless, quick, old Gandalf Greybeard of… well, no one is actually sure who Gandalf has sworn oaths to, he’s _almost_ a neutral party as far as the arms and drug dealers and feds are concerned, but he’s _definitely_ against Sauron, as far as anyone can tell. Old Greybeard stands at 6’0, 6’11 if you count his hat (we aren’t counting the hat, Gandalf, step off), he usually hunches over to make himself seem smaller, but no one in the know buys it (you ain’t fooling anyone, Gandalf). He’s 46 going on 100 and he’s not particularly happy with that, but what are you going to do? He’s been in the game for longer than most of the players and he has no plans of leaving any time soon. He might not look like much (Gandalf, really, it is time for a new wardrobe), but he’s one of the most dangerous people in Middle-earth, whatever that says about Middle-earth, of course.

Can you see the problem with their little group yet? They should not work. Not their quirky little group. They should not work at all, but somehow they do, the nine of them. Somehow they manage to put their differences aside and work together, for the greater good (or maybe just the money?).

**Author's Note:**

> Middle-earth:  
> Middle-earth is a continent in Modern Earth. The continent is broken down into regions. The main regions being Rhovanion, Eregion, Rhudaur, the Shire, Mordor, Gondor, and Rohan. There is no established 'government' for the continent, and so each region has its own rulers and ideas of what is and what isn't correct. In most cases, the rulers also happen to be drug runners or gun dealers, and end up under investigation from their own people on occasion, though nothing ever gets discovered.  
> Groups:  
> The Oropherson Drug Cartel: Drug runners. Headed by Thranduil. Legolas is the heir. Region: Rhovanion.  
> The Durin Family: Arms Dealers. Headed by Dain. Gimli inherits Gloin's regions when his father dies. Region: Most of Middle-earth, mainly Rhovanion.  
> Elmoson Drug Cartel: Drug runners. Headed by Celeborn and Galadriel. Arwen set to inherit. Region: Eregion.  
> Melianjarson Bar and Brewery: Smugglers. Headed by Elrond. Elladan set to inherit. Region: Most of Middle-earth.  
> Luthienjarson Hospital: Medical Centre... Headed by Elrond. Elrohir set to inherit. (makes them look good when under investigation, also helps because patients complain about 'abuses of power' and all that when Elrond is placed under investigation). Region: Rhudaur/Eregion.  
> Took/Brandybuck Drug Cartel: Drug runners. Headed by Pippin and Merry. Region: The Shire/Bree.  
> Baggins/Gamgee Shy Away From the World (Pronunciation issue: Shire way from the world): Holiday resort. Headed by Bilbo, Frodo, and Sam. Region: Shire.  
> Bag End Boys: Fake Creds. Headed by Bilbo, Frodo, and Sam. Region: Shire.  
> G.N.D.R (Gondor) Guns and Narcotics Department of Regulations: Feds. Headed by Denethor. Boromir set to inherit. Region: Gondor, used to have greater influence, but has dwindled over the years.  
> Dunedain: Black Ops. Headed by Aragorn. Region: Most of Middle-earth.  
> Sauron: Rival drug dealer/gun runner. Region: Mordor, but encroaching on other regions.
> 
> (At this point I feel like I should just write a piece allowing me to explain everything...)


End file.
